


Пятеро людей, с которыми Джек Харкнесс никогда не целовался

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost, Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://www.misslucyjane.com/?p=46#more-46">Five People Jack Harkness Never Snogged</a> авторства misslucyjane.<br/>Разрешение на перевод запрошено.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Пятеро людей, с которыми Джек Харкнесс никогда не целовался

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Five People Jack Harkness Never Snogged](http://www.misslucyjane.com/?p=46#more-46) авторства misslucyjane.  
> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

1\. Сириус Блэк  
Человек у стойки вне себя от радости.  
— Плачу за всех! Всем по новой порции! Я стал крёстным отцом! Всё за мой счёт!  
Он высок и очень красив. Его небрежно растрёпанные чёрные волосы и кожаное пальто окончательно убеждают Джека, что это лучший вариант на сегодня.   
Джек поднимает стакан.  
— За твоего крёстника. Как его зовут?  
— Гарри, — улыбается тот. — Его зовут Гарри.  
Улыбка настолько нежная, словно он говорит о собственном сыне. Он отвечает согласием, когда Джек предлагает присесть, и смеётся, когда капитан подводит его к столику в самом дальнем углу таверны.  
— Знаешь, по-моему, ты нездешний, — говорит он, скользя ладонью по грубой ткани шинели. — Но мне всё равно.  
— Я повсюду нездешний, — отвечает Джек и целует его.

2\. Дана Скалли  
Первое, о чём думает Джек, познакомившись с агентами Малдером и Скалли — спят ли они друг с другом, и, если да, то как уговорить их позволить ему присоединиться.  
— Разумеется, — говорит он, когда все трое склоняются над артефактом, — инопланетян не существует.  
Агент Скалли прячет улыбку, потому что агент Малдер тут же начинает свой монолог о заговорах, маленьких зелёных человечках и генетических экспериментах. Джек осторожно улыбается агенту Скалли и радуется, когда она отвечает тем же.  
Стоит им покинуть полицейский участок, как Малдер куда-то исчезает, оставив агента Скалли один на один с Джеком. Он как раз раздумывает, стоит ли тратить время и реткон на полицейских, когда она начинает говорить:  
— В прошлый раз, когда мы сотрудничали с британским правительством, нам прислали бывшую подругу Малдера. Я рада, что на сей раз обошлось без неё.  
— Я никогда не встречался с агентом Малдером, — уверяет её Джек.  
— Точно. Прошу прощения за его поведение, он малость... несдержан.  
— Всё в порядке, — ясно, она из тех, кто предпочитает ум и логику. Что ж, решает Джек, поговорим, посмотрим, как всё сложится. — Вы ему верите?   
Она вновь улыбается. Она красива красотой фарфоровой куклы, и Джек думает о её прохладной гладкой коже под своими пальцами.   
— Иногда. А иногда думаю, что он просто сумасшедший, — пауза. — А вы?  
— Этот предмет с другой планеты, — просто отвечает Джек. — Я точно знаю.  
Кивнув, она отводит взгляд.  
— Спасибо за помощь, капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — чуть поколебавшись, отвечает он. Наверное, то, что он медлил с ответом, вновь привлекает её внимание — она с любопытством оглядывается на Джека. — Можно подвезти вас до гостиницы?  
Задумавшись на секунду, она кивает:  
— Да.  
В конечном счёте она первая целует его — после того, как они, припарковавшись около гостиницы, около двух часов просидели в машине, просто болтая на разные темы.  
— Господи, ты такой _нормальный_ , — шепчет она, и он не может не рассмеяться.

3\. Родни МакКей  
Это единственный способ заставить его замолчать.  
Шеппард куда более в его вкусе, и перспектива соблазнения великолепного мускулистого Ронана крайне интригует, а Тейла, должно быть, одна из самых прекрасных женщин в мире — но МакКей... совсем другой.   
Поэтому он предпочёл его.  
Ему нравится МакКей, несмотря на их взаимное недоверие в самом начале, когда ТАРДИС только появилась в Атлантиде. Доктору и МакКею всегда есть, что обсудить, и это очень забавно — наблюдать, как Доктор соревнуется в остроумии с кем-то, способным понять, о чём он говорит. Но ради всего святого, иногда даже Джек жаждет только тишины. Тишины и секса.  
— Болтовня — это к Доктору, — заявляет он, удобно устроившись рядом с Родни. — Сейчас время помолчать.  
— Ты любишь не меня, а моё тело, — обижается МакКей.  
— Ага, — смеётся Джек, притягивая его к себе. — Люблю.

4\. Шекспир  
Драматург встречает Доктора как старого друга, и на секунду дольше, чем это нужно для приветствия, держит Джека за руку. Доктор говорит что-то об учёных, но Джек его едва слышит — это же Шекспир, и он весьма хорошо собой.  
— Мы не можем оставаться здесь надолго, — замечает Доктор, но Джеку не и не нужно задерживаться «надолго» — только только лишь на «достаточно долго».  
— Не могу поверить, — злится Доктор чуть позже, — ты едва не позволил мне расстаться с головой только потому, что хотел сообщить о своём сексе с Уильямом Шекспиром.  
— Извини, — радостно отвечает Джек. — Но ведь в конце концов я же спас тебя. Разве это ничего не значит?  
Доктор сосредотачивается на управлении ТАРДИС, бормоча вполголоса, что Джек коллекционирует секс со знаменитостями, как некоторые люди собирают автографы.

5\. Чарли Пейс  
Это не лучшая группа, которую Джек когда-либо слышал, но недостаток опыта они с лихвой восполняют энтузиазмом. Когда выступление заканчивается, он идёт на встречу с музыкантами — вокруг них уже вьются администраторы и всякого рода прихлебатели — и знакомится с солистом. Похоже, Лиама можно сбросить со счетов: он обнимает за талию миловидную блондинку с обручальным кольцом на пальце.  
Но бас-гитарист смотрит на него — так что Джек присоединяется к нему за стойкой, заказывает выпивку.  
— Джек Харкнесс, — представляется он.  
— Чарли, — они пожимают друг другу руки. Паренёк пьёт. Он нервно покачивает ногой и искоса наблюдает за Джеком.  
Тот решает перейти к делу.  
— Хочешь прогуляться?  
Паренёк с невинным видом смотрит на него.  
— Очень, — отвечает он и идёт вслед за Джеком к двери.  
Всё выходит не особо романтично: он прижимает музыканта к стене в переулке и целует в губы. Его кожа пахнет дымом и сигаретами, потом, обычным мылом. Он совсем не смущён — очевидно, не первый раз целуется в переулке с парнем.  
— Тебе понравилась музыка? — шепчет он, когда Джек прижимается к нему бёдрами. — А наша группа?  
— Да, да, понравилась, очень, — отвечает Джек, хотя музыка на самом деле не в его вкусе, и он заглянул сегодня в клуб только от скуки.   
— Понравилась. Здорово.   
И успокоенный Чарли ещё крепче целует Джека.


End file.
